28 January 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-01-28 ; Comments *The available recording has the first 41 minutes of the show missing, but for reasons seen below. *Peel looks forward to the new Fall LP and plays the original of a cover version contained therein. He also 'bigs up' Thomas and his abilities at under-15 football. Sessions *None Tracklisting *''silence until 00:07:16'' :(Michael Watkins: 'It's eleven minutes past the hour and you're listening to BFBS, London. Our apologies for the temporary break in transmission. In the meantime, until we can get our normal programmes back, which hopefully shouldn't be too long, we're joining BBC Radio 5 Live at Broadcasting House in London.') *''Radio 5 until 00:40:55, then jingle'' :(MW: 'It's almost fifteen minutes to the hour, this is BFBS in London, my name's Michael Watkins. Sorry for the temporary breakdown in programmes: we're now glad to say that we can rejoin normal programming here on BFBS, thanks for staying with us.') *''Peel show begins at 00:41:26'' *Fischer: 'So What (7" EP)' (Intercontinental Ballistic Boy) only the very end of this *Mindscape: 'Infra (12"-Computer Flesh)' (Prime) *88 Fingers Louie: 'Holding Back (7"-Wanted)' (Fat Wreck Chords) *''anecdote about Sheila suffering an impromptu late-night visit from William's friends'' *Marion: 'Sleep (7")' (London) :(JP: 'She had the nerve to say he was just like me, you know, our William. I don't know what she meant by that.') *? *''news'' *Bracket: 'Get It Rite (red vinyl LP-924 Forestville St.)' (Caroline) *Metamorfiend: 'Noisefloor (12")' (Metamorfiend) *Joyrider: 'Seven Sisters (7"-Seven Sisters EP)' (Paradox) *Centurians: 'Bullwinkle Part II (OST CD-Pulp Fiction)' (MCA) *Solid Statesmen: 'Motorhome (7"-Melodies Of Man, Machine And Nature)' (Empty) *Mothers Of Invention: 'I'm Not Satisfied (LP-Cruising With Ruben & The Jets)' (Verve) *Fall: 'Oswald Defence Lawyer (LP-The Frenz Experiment)' (Beggars Banquet) *Mirettes: 'To Love Somebody (7")' (Revue) :(JP: 'I got a letter this week from, well, a dissatisfied customer, it must be said: somebody who's been listening to the programme for years, and he wrote in to say that he was going to stop listening to the programme because of the quantity of dance music that was in the programme, and he'd actually worked out what percentage of the programme was devoted to dance music! Plus he said, "other things which I don't like very much," which he didn't name, which I suspect probably includes things like reggae and the African things, because we get people who still complain about those, but the point of this is that these programmes have always been really by and large, apart from the old ones which I've just played, have always been records which I've heard during the week and thought to meself, "I bet they'd like to hear that." Really, there's no philosophy, you know, it's the simplest of all possible philosophies really, no secret agenda at all. I'm not trying to brainwash you, there's no kind of attempt at cultural colonialism. It is simply really, here's a good record, that I think's a good record and you might as well, so I think we'll probably proceed. Always sad to lose a listener of course because there aren't that many of 'em, but nevertheless we'll fight on. This is Drum And Bass. Without apologies.') *Drum And Bass (2): 'FB1 (12")' (Strictly Underground) *John Fahey: 'Sligo River Blues (2xCD-Return Of The Repressed: The John Fahey Anthology)' (Rhino) *Canopy & Matrix: 'Arkine's Lost (12"-Rough Business)' (Space) *June: 'Genius (7")' (Squealer) *Jackie Mittoo: 'Wire Higher (2xCD-A Tribute To Jackie Mittoo)' (Heartbeat) *''news followed by unknown electronic music'' File ;Name *Dat_068_JP_BFBS- ;Length *02:12:44 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:BFBS